


William Darcy Wears Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Angst, Doubt, F/M, Pining, Romance, Stupid Hipster Trends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the San Francisco Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Darcy Wears Glasses

When Lizzie first saw Darcy in glasses she thought they were fake. An up and coming new trend. A hipster trend.

 

By no accounts did she ever (allow herself to) think that he looked cute in them. Because no, he did not.

William Darcy. Sworn foe of Lizzie Bennet.

 

Yet, that did not mean that Lizzie did not unconsciously admire him that day. His jeans were rather tight, after all.

 

And those glasses.

 

But then she'd catch herself. William Darcy. Sworn foe of Lizzie Bennet.

 

But those glasses.

 

But those glasses were probably fake. Stupid hipster trend. Or something.

 

He was such a gentleman though. Pulling her chair out for her, catching her when she almost fell. (Not. On. Purpose.) And even offering to buy her a new phone.

 

And those glasses.

 

The fact was, they probably were real. 50% of the planet wore glasses*. Jane did. And her father. So why couldn't William Darcy.

 

But did that excuse the frame choice? _That_ was some stupid hipster trend.

 

A trend that worked really well on him. Fantastically well. One that definitely made her admire some of the finer parts of his-

 

William Darcy. Sworn foe of Lizzie Bennet.

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> *Not an actual statistic.


End file.
